Kurt Leberecht
Kurt Leberecht was a Soldat, a survivor of the Shinobi attack on the Soldaten homeland. He subsequently joined the Blitzleute, where he became a high-ranking and well-respected member, eventually becoming commander of the London Blitzleute. Appearance Kurt was a lean and tall man with fair skin and dark-green eyes. He had a long, spiked mohawk which was dyed green, while the rest of his head was shaved. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with white pants, and he had piercings in his lip, ears, and eyebrow. Personality Kurt was very confident in himself and his own abilities. Upon sensing that the entire Soldaten Rebels force was approaching, he showed no fear at the prospect of fighting the entire group, despite being vastly outnumbered. He had little compassion for others, and would not hesitate to put others in harm's way to benefit his own goals. Kurt was quite cunning in his tactics, and had a wide sadistic streak in implementing plans to hinder his enemies. Following the First Battle of London, Kurt falsely accused the Soldaten Rebels of being the ones responsible for the destruction against London, inciting anger in the citizens of London. He so had it that the Londoners turned on the Soldaten Rebels, attacking them and hindering their ability to fight the Blitzleute. When Kurt fell to a disadvantage in battle against Shinobi Matt Withau, he pleaded for help from the Londoners. However, this was a ruse designed to garner sympathy from the Londoners so that they would attack the Rebels, who Kurt knew would not intentionally harm them. Abilities Kurt was an excellent fighter who Johann Ferguson respected enough to make him commander of the London Blitzleute. He had a masterful control of all of the basic Soldaten Kräfte, using them to excellent proficiency in combat. He possessed cryokinetic techniques which focused on forming and manipulating ice to impale and destroy his opponents. His primary technique, Eisschießen, allowed him to fire a volley of large ice shards, which traveled at great velocity and could easily impale and perforate an unsuspecting target. These could be fired from a considerable distance with great accuracy. The projectiles are also quiet, so an enemy who cannot see them coming also can't hear them and can easily be caught off guard by the technique. Kurt's secondary technique is known as Eisschwert. This allows him to form ice across his arm and shape it into a large, curved sword blade for use in hand-to-hand combat. He could form a sword on either one or both arms, and they were extremely durable. This enhanced ice could stand up to intense combat, even with other weapons without sustaining wear, nor did they seem to suffer the effects of hot temperatures. Kurt could also cover himself in a layer of ice as a last-resort defense. This ice is extremely resistant, being able to withstand even pure fire attacks while Kurt only sustained a portion of the damage he normally would. Story Allies at the Spectrum Kurt is first seen in London atop a building with the other members of the London Blitzleute. There they await the impending arrival of the Soldaten Rebels. Kurt, Arthur Benedict, and Marco Oswalsd discuss the inevitable battle to come, and Kurt states that there is no need for concern or premature countermeasures. Kurt confidently states that the three of them should be victorious even if the entire Rebel group arrives. As Matt Withau, Daniel Heinrich, and Eva Ferguson explore London, Kurt makes his appearance, destroying a building near them to garner their attention. Kurt introduces himself to the Rebels, but Matt immediately assaults them, prompting Kurt into a retreat. Matt chases Kurt through London, continuously assaulting him. Kurt consistently evades Matt's attacks, dealing significant damage to the city as the two move through the city. They finally come to the London Tower Bridge for a fight, and Daniel catches up to them before scolding Matt for being so reckless. Kurt greets Daniel, who asks where the other members of the London Blitzleute are. Kurt states that they have likely engaged the other Rebels by now while Kurt engages Matt and Daniel in battle. Matt takes the frontline in the offensive against Kurt while Daniel provides support, but Kurt is able to fend Matt off without struggle as he brushes off most of Matt's primary measures. As Arthur's Großnichtsfeuer decimates a portion of the city, Matt wages a new attack against Kurt, using more powerful techniques. Kurt tries to counter these, however his Eisschwert is little help against Matt's Chidori. Kurt sustains significant damage, but he continues to battle, and he wounds Matt in return with Eisschwert. The two continue their battle, and Kurt takes several powerful blows that leave him with significant injury. Impressed by Matt's skill, he complements him on his prowess and states that he is the strongest Shinobi Kurt has ever fought. Matt wants to finish their battle, however Kurt declines and makes his escape. Matt tries to pursue him, but Daniel stops him, allowing Kurt to get away. The next day, Kurt and Arthur reappear, standing on a rooftop to address a crowd of London citizens that Matt, Daniel, and Eva happen to be in. Kurt accuses the Soldaten Rebels of being responsible for the destruction brought upon London the previous day, and he states that the Blitzleute will defeat the Rebels and save Europe. He then points out Matt, Daniel, and Eva in the crowd, angering London citizens and prompting them to attack the Rebels. The three of them must avoid being injured by the citizens as they attack the Blitzleute, and Matt wages a full assault against Kurt and Arthur simultaneously. Matt's attack proves successful, leaving Kurt grounded and injured. The Soldat calls for help from the citizens of London, pleading for them to not let Matt kill him. The Londoners come to his aid, but Matt pays them as little mind as possible as he continues his battle with Kurt. As their battle escalates, the two of them are interrupted and separated by Benjamin Karsten as he arrives onto the battlefield. Kurt is isolated as Helene Diethlem attacks him, hitting him with Tollen Körperteile. As Helene smashes Kurt into the ground, she condemns him for his actions in trying to turn the citizens of Europe against the Rebels. She comments that Kurt's demise is the same as what will happen to Blitzleute leader Johann Ferguson before she brings down one final blow against him, killing Kurt once and for all. Category:Character Category:OC